


Wakey-wakey!

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Male Smuggler (Star Wars) - Relationship, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 4





	Wakey-wakey!

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann

"Wake up!" Rel poked her cheek. "Wakey-wakey, Squishy Cheeks!"  
Essie mumbled something incoherent but unmistakably rude and pulled the blanket over her head, tightly wrapping in it.  
"Hey!" Re'luniss snorted a peal of laughter. "You aren't getting out of it that easy!"  
Spotting Essie's toes sticking from under the corner of the blanket at the foot of the bed, he reached out and tickled them. Sharp breath and the hasty withdrawal of a delicate foot under the blanket told him that he was nearing his goal. Rel pressed his palm flat against the bedsheets, snaking it under the covers and wriggling his fingers in an attempt to find his girlfriend's side. As soon as his fingertips bumped into the soft flesh, Essie bolted up with a loud "Whelp!" hugging the blanket around herself.  
"I will let you know, your demise would be quick and painful," she stated grumpily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.   
"You asked for it!"  
"I asked you to wake me up if I oversleep, _c_ _h'apan'zer_! Not to assault me in my sleep!"  
"Aw, are you ticklish?" Rel's voice dropped into a purr.  
" _K'ir nah vah vosihn!_ Don't! You! Dare!"  
"Are you? Cause if you are..." He didn't finish, interrupted by a pillow smacking him right in the face.  
"I warn you, flyboy!"  
Roaring with laughter, he reached out and grabbed the blanket Essie was still holding, using it to pull her close, and then ran his fingertips against the madly giggling young woman's sides.  
La'stessia squealed with glee, fighting him off, blanket tangling in their feet and sending them crashing back on the bed.  
"Oof!" Essie landed on top of him knocking a bit of the air out of his lungs.  
"Serves you right!" Her eyes brimmed with joy. "That should teach you to know better than to sneak on poor unsuspecting sleeping girls with your evil tickles!"  
"At least you're wide awake now." He winked at her. "Mission accomplished."  
Essie smooched him on the nose, pulling away to get up when he gently tugged her back to his chest.   
"And you know the best part?" He grinned widely at the puzzled look on her face. In one fluid motion, Rel flipped them over trapping Essie under him. "We still have about an hour before the time you said you need to be up, _cyar'ika_."  
He brushed her lips with his, softness replacing the look of mischief in his eyes, smiling with just the corners of his mouth at the mumbled _"_ _Vah carcir csasor rab ch'ah ran'cuzo ch'acah vah..."_ escaping her between their kisses.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ch'apan'zer! - cheunh, "Jackass!"  
> K'ir nah vah vosihn! - cheunh, "Don't you dare!"  
> cyar'ika - mando-a, "sweetheart"  
> "Vah carcir csasor rab ch'ah ran'cuzo ch'acah vah..." - cheunh, "You're awful but I still love you..."


End file.
